


Table for Two

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - The table in the cornerMerlin's feeling a bit of distance from Harry since his return from Kentucky.  Eggsy takes him out to dinner to distract him.





	Table for Two

TABLE FOR TWO

 

“So, Merlin…doin’ anythin’ fer dinner tonight?” Eggsy leans in the doorway of Merlin’s office.

Merlin allows it. He and Eggsy have become incredibly close. Saving the end of the world can truly cement a friendship, he supposes. He smiles up the younger man. “Well, I was going to spend the evening with Harry, but…he said he has prior plans.”

“Don’t sweat it, bruv.” Eggsy saunters in and flops onto a chair. “Ya know he loves ya.”

“I suppose.” Merlin sighs. Eggsy raises an eyebrow. “Oh, don’t give me that look. I can have an emotional moment now and then.”

Eggsy gets up and shuts the door. “C’mon now, bruv…tell Doctor Eggsy all about it.”

“Really, Galahad.” Merlin takes off his glasses and cleans them. Eggsy continues to sit still and look at him expectantly. Merlin sighs again. “Harry’s been…distant. I mean, I realize I cannot fully understand or sympathize with what he’s been through, but I’m here for him. I…love him.”

“He knows that, Merlin. And he loves you, too. Jesus…that hug you two had after he got his memory back? That was the stuff of rom-coms. Like runnin’ across a field arms wide open stuff.” Merlin blushes. “Was fuckin’ adorable. An’ ain’t ya been by his side all these months, when he was goin’ through his rehab an’ all? Only true love sits by someone’s side in PT. Trust me.”

“I suppose you’re right. I don’t want to smother him, but…we’ve been together for over twenty years. I thought he was dead, and having him here, alive, is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I’m afraid,” Merlin finally admits.

Eggsy’s mouth drops open. “YOU? Afraid? I thought you wasn’t afraid of nothin’.”

“Oh, lad, I’m afraid of a great many things…and losing Harry Hart is at the top of that list. Always has been. I even…I thought I was losing him to you.”

Eggsy looks even more shocked. “Me? What tha fuck, Merlin?”

“You’re young and handsome and so full of life. Harry enjoys you, enjoys being with you. You remind him so much of himself at your age…it just seemed that I was…”

“If you even say bein’ replaced by me I will jump tha desk an’ punch you,” Eggsy snaps. “Tha twenty-four hours me an’ Harry had? Your name came up SO damn much. Swear down. I may help him relive his glory days, but yer tha one he wants at the end of tha day. A new suit might be flashy an’ fun, but it’s tha worn an’ comfy pair of slippers that keeps a heart safe.”

Merlin blinks at him. “Why, Eggsy…that was romantic and quite deep.”

“Ain’t just a pretty face,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin. “So. You an’ me. Dinner tonight after work. Leave from here, know just tha place…friend recommended it to me. Be ready by five-thirty or I’m physically draggin’ yer arse out from behind the desk.”

“All right.” Merlin feels a bit better. “Thank you, Eggsy.”

“Any time…we’re mates, ain’t we?” He flashes that grin again before leaving Merlin’s office.

 

Merlin stares up at the restaurant. “What? No.”

“Whattaya mean, no?” Eggsy frowns. “Heard tha food is incredible here.”

“It is,” Merlin says faintly. “This…this is our place. Harry and I. We…we celebrate things here, we drown our sorrows here.”

“Looks nice,” Eggsy comments. “He’s the one who told me ta come here.”

“H-harry told you to bring me here?” Merlin’s heart drops. Apparently the restaurant doesn’t mean to Harry what it does to him. “I see.”

“Their food ain’t good?”

“It’s the best,” Merlin murmurs. “We have our own special table…the wait staff knows us on sight and we don’t even have to order.” He glances in the window and is shocked to see the place almost deserted. “Are you sure they’re open?”

“Sign says so.” Eggsy points to the door. “We going in or are they gonna serve us out here. Fuckin’ starvin’, mate.”

“I suppose we should.” Merlin follows Eggsy with a heavy heart. 

“Ah, Mr. Merlin! Long time no see!” The maitre’d exclaims. “Your usual table is free.”

“I don’t…”

“Go ahead…gonna wash my hands,” Eggsy says, motioning to the loo. “I’ll find ya.”

Before he can stop him the maitre’d is striding to the tiny table in the corner with a “reserved” sign on it. “Romero, I don’t think…”

“Here you are, Mr. Merlin.” He holds out Merlin’s usual chair.

“I…thank you.” Merlin miserably sits down and allows Romero to drape the napkin across his lap. 

“Stefan will be with you shortly.”

Merlin stares at his hands, wondering why Harry would suggest THEIR restaurant for a simple night out with Eggsy. He knows Harry remembers it; they’ve talked about it more than once since his return. 

Red wine starts to splash into his glass and he quickly covers the one across the table. “I’m sorry…my dining partner doesn’t like wine.”

“I beg to disagree.” Merlin’s mouth drops open as he looks up at Harry. “I quite enjoy wine with dinner.” Harry fills the other glass and sits down. “Hello, Merlin.”

“Harry, what…Eggsy…”

“Eggsy is off to eat fish and chips or whatever disgustingly greasy food he has to work very little to get rid of.” Harry flips his own napkin into his lap and reaches across the table. “Sometimes one must enlist the help of a spy to trick a spy.”

Merlin takes his hand, finally smiling. “You did trick me.”

“I wanted to surprise you, give you a nice romantic evening. We’ve not been able to have one since my return.”

“No, we haven’t.” Stefan comes over to greet them, bringing their favorite soup as well as bread. “I’m just surprised it’s so empty in here. They’re usually quite busy for early dinner.”

“I might have made sure we weren’t disturbed,” Harry says sheepishly. “I rented the restaurant for the evening. The only patrons are you and I.”

“You rented the entire restaurant?” Merlin gasps. “Harry, that must have cost you a fortune!”

“I have it to spend. And you, my dear, are worth every penny.” He kisses Merlin’s hand. “I could not have survived these last few month without you by my side. When I was ready to give up on therapy, you were there to give me the push I needed. When I woke up from an nightmare, you were there to talk me to sleep. When I felt like a broken man…your hands and lips and body helped put me back together again.” Harry’s lips tremble a bit. “I…I wouldn’t have survived without you.”

“Well, I…I love you, Harry. No matter what. You will always be handsome and brave and beautiful to me, broken or not.” Merlin draws a ragged breath. “I was…I was worried. You’ve been quite distant recently, and I was afraid I’d crowded you, pushed too hard.”

“You always know how hard to push me, darling. Just hard enough. I’ve been distant because I’ve been making a few decisions, changing a few things in my life. I needed to talk to my doctors, my lawyers…a real estate agent.”

“Oh?” Now Merlin’s truly baffled.

“I want to sell my house.”

“Oh.” Merlin stares at him. “You love your house.”

“I do.”

“You needed to speak to your doctors about that?”

“I just…needed to find out exactly what my prognosis is. Will I lose sight, lose memory again, is there a chance of some sort of blood clot or aneurysm. I wanted to make sure, you see, because anyone who has a future with me could possibly be saddled with my care, and I don’t want to be a burden.”

“I don’t think you could ever be a burden to me,” Merlin says.

“I figured you’d say that.” Harry reaches into his pocket. He gets up and kneels beside the table. Merlin’s mouth suddenly grows dry. “I want to sell my house, and I want you to sell your house. I want us to buy a house together, a place with minimal steps and stairs to make it easier for us as we age. I want us to age together, live together, for the rest of our lives. Merlin, will you become my husband?” Harry opens the box and Merlin stares at the onyx and platinum ring. “I know it seems odd, men our age doing something like this, but I want my name legally connected with yours for the rest of my life.”

“Yes.” Merlin nods. “Oh yes, Harry.” He stands up and yanks Harry to his feet, pulling him into an embrace.

They both jump as someone pounds on the front window of the restaurant. Eggsy and Roxy are standing on the sidewalk, yelling and hugging each other. Eggsy pumps his fist in the air and beams at Merlin. Harry kisses Merlin, then sighs. “Should we invite them in before they cause a scene?”

“I think we should. This deserves a celebration.” Merlin beams at his fiancé. “I love you, Harry.”

“I love you, Merlin.”


End file.
